Are You Serious, Swan?
by The-Quiet-One.1696
Summary: A compilation of one shots and musings for Captain Swan. The ratings vary.
1. Are You Serious, Swan?

"Really, Swan?" Hook looked at Emma with exasperation, he held the "Peter Pan" DVD in his hand and looked at it. "You want me to watch this?"

Emma grinned and nodded. "It has been to serious around here...we could use some laughter." She clasped her hands in front of her face and bounced on the balls of her feet. Hook grinned she was acting like a small child -it was actually quite cute-.

"Alright, Swan. But just this once," He handed her the DVD and watched as she ran to the TV and started turning things on. "Am I going to regret this?" He asked. As she turned to look at him, her blonde hair falling over her shoulder and a slight laugh coming from her mouth...he got his answer. Yes, yes he would.

"Come on! Come sit next to me!" She patted the empty seat beside her on the couch. "Hook, come on." She raised her hand and Hook knew what she was planning.

"I'm coming Swan, no need to meddle with my hook." He sighed moving to sit beside Emma. He lowered himself gingerly on to the white couch. He shook his head, he couldn't believe he was doing this.

"It's not that bad." Emma muttered, elbowing him lightly.

"That's easy for you to say, Swan, you're not represented in it." He muttered, lifting his hand to scratch behind his ear. A habit, Emma noticed that he did when he was nervous or uncomfortable.

She laughed and brought her legs up under her, so that she was curled up in a little ball. "Just watch it."

Forty minutes in Hook could stand it no longer. "Bloody hell! Peter Pan was not like that! He was a cheeky, conniving little bastard! That is not what happened with Wendy, Tinkerbell was not the size of pinecone. And I most certainly do not look like that." Hook crossed his arms over his chest and glowered at the television screen. "Do we have to watch this any longer?"

Emma sighed and uncurled herself, grabbing the remote from the coffee table she turned it off. "Was it really that bad?" She asked.

Hook did his best to keep his face as void of annoyance as possible. He failed. "Swan...this is just...insulting. They paint me to be a sniveling coward who can't even captain his own ship."

Emma tried to keep from laughing, Hook just looked so pissed. Which was probably the reason she couldn't keep from cracking up. He looked, pained as if someone had just ripped off one of his toe-nails or pulled off all his chest hair. He held his hands hand out in a questioning gesture, waving the hook around for extra emphasis; he kept talking.

"Swan, you've MET Pan, you know he's not like that! And you've been to Neverland, it is certainly not the way they've depicted it! I don't understand, how people enjoy this." Hook looked disgustedly at the blank TV screen and stood up. "I fancy a drink after that torture, would you care to join me?" Held out his hand to Emma and hoisted her up of the couch.

"I would actually." She followed him to the kitchen where he grabbed two small glasses, "No flask?" Emma teased, looking at him with her big green eyes.

"Oh I've still got it," Hook pulled the small hip flask out and poured a small amount of rum into the glasses. "To never watching that hellish thing again."

Emma shook her head and laughed, "You got it...cod fish."

All Hook could do was grimace and down the rum as Emma giggled happily.


	2. Swan!

"SWAN!"

Emma suppressed a giggle and turned to face Hook. His blue eyes smoldered with annoyance yet a glimmer of humor peeked out. "What?" She held her hands up in the air in question and tried to keep from smiling.

Hook crossed his arms, his eyebrows raised. "What? You know what, my hook...if you please, love." He held out his good hand, "Really, Swan? This prank of yours is most inconvenient."

"Please, why do you think I do it?" She smirked and reached into the pocket of her red leather jacket, pulling out the object of their discussion; a shiny, curved, sharp object and taunted him with it. He glared at her and pressed his lips together. He was so attractive when he was annoyed...who was she kidding, Killian Jones was attractive all the time. "Seriously, you make it too easy. It wouldn't be as fun if you didn't react." Emma teased and held out the hook, pulling it away when he reached for it.

Hook took a deep breath and looked at Emma, her beautiful sea green eyes -the color of the waters he loved so much- were crinkled and she was smiling. Smiling. Since Zelena had come to Storybrooke and threatened the people Emma loved, her smiles had been few and far between. Which saddened him, because they were beautiful, just like she was. He could handle her little jokes at him, because they made her happy and gave her something laugh about. He looked at her mouth and his heart clenched, he wanted to kiss her...but he couldn't, Zelena had taken that away from him.

"Hey, Hook, do you want this back or not?" Emma waved the hook in his face and he snatched it from her hands.

"Yes, I would, thank you." He muttered tersely, cursing silently for his biting tone.

"It was just a joke, could you please lighten up? Ever since Ariel came back you've been acting strange. We were interrupted last night...but you need to tell me, what the hell is going on?" Her eyes peered up at him, concern...anger and a bit of frustration tinged the tone of her voice as she fisted her hands to her hips and widened her stance.

"I...I can't tell you, not now. Later." Then he turned and walked away, the cold metallic click of his hook locking into place, felt like the door closing on his chance with Emma...and it ripped him apart inside. "Later, love...I promise."

* * *

"Hook, please. This is getting to be ridiculous." Emma sat in front of Hook with her hands splayed on the table, they sat in the most dimly lit part of Granny's as Snow and David got ready to go home with Henry.

"It's not important, Swan." Hook muttered waving his hook derisively. Emma eyed the silver appendage and a devilish gleam lit up her eyes. "Don't you dare," Hook warned covering his hook with his good hand as he attempted to hide it under his leather coat.

Emma smirked a smug look covering her face. She waved her hand with a flourish. Hook looked heavenward taking a deep breath and then glanced at Emma's hand, there was his hook. Again. He looked down at the empty socket where the metal appliance belonged, "You're not going to give that back until I tell you are you?"

Emma raised her eyebrows and nodded, "You got it Pirate." Hook heaved a deep heavy sigh.

"Alright, Swan, I'll tell you. But you can't interrupt me, understood?" Hook looked into her eyes, hoping to see what he needed to tell her his tale.

"Got it." Emma clasped the hook between both of her hands and placed them on the table, completely concentrated on Hook.

"When A-"

"I hate to interrupt, your conversation...but it's closing time." Granny stood beside their table, her glasses low on her nose and a shawl clutched around her.

"Really?" Emma said, speaking Hook's thoughts exactly. Granny shrugged her shoulders apologetically.

"It's the night we clean, just because there's a witch loose intent on killing us doesn't mean my restaurant has to be dirty." Granny stated.

"We'll get of your hair then." Emma said standing up, the hook still in her grasp. She walked to the front of the room and grabbed her coat and her red scarf. She looked back, Hook still sat at the table his head bowed. "You coming or what?" Emma called back at him. He stood slowly and came to join her.

"Wouldn't miss it." He muttered as he pushed out the door and into the cold night. Emma shrugged as she wrapped the scarf around herself, at least she'd be getting to the bottom of this soon. She wasn't sure how much longer she'd be able to take surly, cranky Killian Jones.

They found themselves walking almost instinctively in the direction of the docks. "Okay, now you really need to tell me what the hell is going on, no excuses." Emma pointed the hook at him for emphasis. The tone of her voice and the determined look in her eye booked no argument.

Hook sighed again, reaching up to scratch behind his ear. "No interruptions, Swan...I mean it." Again she nodded, they stood at the edge of the water now, looking out at the glittering water. "When Ariel came to Storybrooke...it wasn't really her."

"Wha-"

"Swan." Hook reprimanded, glaring at her with his eyes full of several emotions Emma couldn't exactly place.

"Sorry."

"It was Zelena, she-she used me, tricked me; she got me to say the name of my true love aloud...you, Swan." He took a deep breath now, tears were threatening to spill over and his voice was heavy with emotion.

Emma's mouth fell open, shock written all over her face. Questions flooded her mind, lots of them. Hook continued, "She cursed me, my lips. Emma, if I kiss you...I'll take your powers away." He looked skyward and cursed. "And it gets worse, if I don't kiss you...she'll go after your family, the ones you love and kill them."

A small gasp escaped Emma's mouth, she understood now. Hook's aloofness made sense. She felt a range of emotions confusion, despair, rage -definitely that- but mainly she felt heartbroken...for Hook, for them. She glanced at Hook, he was trying desperately to hold it all together. She smiled a sad smile and touched his face with her empty hand. "Neither one of those things is going to happen."

"Emma, don't underestimate her." Hook warned his good hand coming up to grasp the hand on his cheek.

"Don't you underestimate me. I'm going to make Zelena pay...I don't know how...but I'm going to...with some help." Emma said, confidence seeping through the fear.

Hook smiled, "That's the, Emma Swan, I know...I have yet to see you fail." Emma looked into his eyes and smiled, she loved him. She knew it in her heart that she did, she still loved Neal -she would always love him- but there was still room in her heart to love and to be loved.

"We'll beat her." Emma whispered, she felt strong arms wrap around her and she let herself feel safe. She wouldn't be for long but she would treasure the moment for as long as she had it.

"Uh, Swan, may I have my hook back?"


	3. This Is Your Fault

"Oh, Swan, that doesn't look to good." Hook muttered leaning to look at a dark purple bruise on Emma's temple, air hissed between his teeth as he surveyed the battle wound.

Emma took the ice-pack off of the tender spot and glared at him. "Funny you should say that since you're the one who gave me the shiner. It's those damn rings." she muttered under her breath.

"You're the one who wanted to fight, Swan." Hook countered, looking exasperated. Emma had come to him with the intent of having someone to spar with...however...Hook wasn't one to take it easy in a fight; even it was a girl -and he was in love with her-.

"I didn't expect you to move so fast." Emma answered honestly, she had expected that since he only had use of one hand that he would be sloppy in his motions. She was very mistaken, the large goose egg on her forehead proof of the fact.

"So, you asked me to fight you...because you thought I would lose?" Hook raised an eyebrow and widened his stance, clearly this new bit of information intrigued him.

"Maybe?" Emma murmured, Hook's eyebrows climbed higher on his forehead. "Okay, so I asked you because I thought I'd have an advantage." Emma rubbed a hand to her other temple, her head throbbing.

"Bad form, Swan." He shook his head at her, raising his hand he pushed the bangs off her forehead and touched the mottled purple bruise lightly with his thumb.

"Ow! Don't touch it!" Emma yelped, jumping away from Hook's hand and banging her back into the island in Mary Margaret's kitchen. "Damn, that hurt." Emma hissed, placing the hand not holding the ice pack to her back.

Hook winced as Emma's face contorted with pain. "Cheaters never prosper, Emma Swan." Hook teased, looking into her eyes. He was trying to distract her from the pain in her head and the new wound on her back. She shook her head a little and tried to fight a smile, she wasn't going to let him win.

"This is your fault." She retorted, rubbing the sore on her back and holding the ice-pack to her head.

Hook's eyebrows furrowed and he took a step closer to Emma, whose heart raced against her will. Emma tried to adjust her stance so Hook's body wasn't so close to hers but the pain in her back kept her from moving too far.

"I'm sorry, Swan," He breathed, looking down at her lips. "I didn't expect you to get hurt...but your injuries aren't entirely my fault." He took one more step forward so they almost touched and lowered his lips close to hers. Emma's pulse skyrocketed and a devilish smirk lit up his face, "Your racing pulse however is." Then he kissed her on the cheek before turning and leaving the room with large smirk on his handsome face. "See you later, Swan, let's see if you can beat me next time."


	4. What The Hell Just Happened?

Emma yawned rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she stumbled into the kitchen. Stopping halfway to the table to do the buttons that had come undone on her shirt. "Very nice, Swan." Emma whipped around, Hook stood behind her looking her over as she stood in her pajamas and bare feet. She glared at him as he gave her a wink and bit his lip.

"Really?" She asked, raising her eyebrows and crossing her arms over her chest. His sneaking up on her at odd moments was getting to be a bit annoying. Like being right outside the door when she tried to sneak out of the bathroom in a towel, scaring her when she had just taken a big bite of something; the list was endless.

Hook shrugged and gave her another smirk, "What can I say, Swan...you're beautiful."

Emma looked down a bit self-conscious. He was always calling her that, beautiful. It was nice.

Hook cocked his head to the side and studied her, "Especially in men's clothing."

"They're pajamas, Hook." Emma muttered giving him a "really?" look. "Get a grip."

Hook gave her a devilish grin "I would love to get a grip, Swan." He murmured stepping closer to her. Emma's eyes widened and Hook gave a low chuckle. "What, afraid you couldn't handle it?"

"You need to stop." Emma said shaking her head and trying to keep a smile from forming on her face. He acted like such a teenage boy. She was convinced that boys never grew up, they just got more facial hair. "And for the record, you wouldn't be able to handle it...I believe we've been over this."

Hook grinned, "But that was just a kiss, care to go a little farther?" He stepped closer to her again, reaching out to touch her shoulder. Despite Emma's best efforts she couldn't keep from shivering.

"No, actually I wouldn't. I have things I need to do." Emma said quickly pulling her arm away and rubbing the spot Hook had just touched, trying to get rid of the warm sensation it gave her. Hook gave her another one of his annoyingly attractive grins.

"If you want me, you know where to find me." He smiled wider when Emma's mouth fell open. Then in a lightning fast move he pecked her on the mouth. Emma's eyes widened and she instinctively raised her hand to slap him. But he was already on his way to the door. "Till next time, Swan." He winked and then he was gone.

Emma looked down at the ground and tried to process it all. What the hell had just happened?


	5. Tempest Dawn

Hook watched Emma, she held the little girl in her arms; she was smiling. Snow stood beside Emma pushing the damp hair out of her eyes, Hook saw happy tears welling up behind her dark lashes. With the sun shining into the hospital window, this little gift could not have arrived on a more perfect day.

"You should come over here and meet her, Killian." Snow whispered, her voice was brimming with emotion. "She's beautiful."

"Aye, I know...just like her mother." Hook grinned, Emma looked up at him and winked. The moment was only slightly interrupted by Snow's phone going off. She grabbed it from her pocket as Emma watched, Mary Margaret glanced down and gasped.

"I forgot to tell David!" She put a hand to her face in embarrassment before glancing at Emma and Hook, "I'm going to go back to the apartment and tell him and have him bring Henry and baby Neal. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure, you go do your thing." Emma said waving her mother away, "We'll be here when you get back." Snow smiled at Emma before reaching out to touch the baby's cheek. Snow gave Hook a quick grin before dashing out of the hospital room. When she left Hook made his way back over to his wife and daughter.

"Why'd you move so far away?" Emma asked as she looked up at him, "she doesn't bite...not yet at least." She giggled as she kissed the baby's soft head.

"I figured you needed that moment with your mother. You haven't had her for some important moments in your life and I figured this was one where you needed her and she needed you." Hook smiled, he made a move to reach out and touch the baby but stopped. She looked so small and fragile laying there in Emma's arms.

She had come out fighting though, screaming, crying and kicking. But now she was bathed in sunlight and only a few contented little sighs came out of her tiny body. Hook raised his eyes to Emma's and he couldn't help but take in how happy she looked. She had dark circles under her eyes, her hair was tangled and damp around her face but she was glowing; she was beautiful.

"Motherhood suits you, Swan." He murmured, the baby cooed then, almost as if she was agreeing with her father's words.

"We'll see if you can still say that at one in the morning when she's screaming and I'm pushing you out of bed to take care of her." Emma teased.

"I'm sure that won't be a problem, Swan." Hook responded staring down at his sleeping daughter. Well, she was kind of sleeping, one stormy grey eye was open just bit and she appeared to be eyeing Hook. Even though Doctor Whale had explained to him that she probably wouldn't "see" him for a few weeks yet. She had thick black hair all over her small head and it curled slightly at the nape of her neck -Hook almost wished that it would turn blonde like Emma's but she would be perfect no matter what.

"We'll see. Would you hold her for me? I really would like to try and get my hair looking a little less gross before Henry gets here." Emma looked at him expectantly, Hook felt a growing feeling of nervousness boiling in his stomach.

"Please tell me you're joking, Swan, I'll break her." Hook gulped, Emma laughed at him and held the tiny bundle wrapped in a soft blanket of dusty purple that Granny had made for her.

"She's more resilient than she looks...she probably get some of it from us." Emma continued to hold her out to him, Hook took a tentative step forward. His normally cocky attitude almost nonexistent at the moment, he felt more comfortable fighting Blackbeard than he did at the thought of holding his own child.

He leaned low towards Emma, who carefully placed the little one in his waiting arms. "Now, make sure you support her head- just like that! Great job. Alright, are you comfortable?" Hook looked up at her exasperated.

"Do I look comfortable, Swan?" He asked.

She chuckled, "Don't worry, you're a natural." The baby gave a contented little sigh and snuggled closer into Hook's warm body. "See?" Hook lowered himself gingerly into the chair beside Emma's bed as she sat up and started brushing her fingers through her hair.

"She's so perfect." Hook's voice was hushed, awestruck. He held his finger out to his tiny daughter and she grasped it with more strength than he thought was possible for a baby barely 3 hours old.

"She is." He could feel Emma's smile. He murmured little nothings to his daughter, and leaned down to kiss her face. The stubble on his chin scratched her soft skin and she gave a small whimper.

"Shhh...it's okay my bonny lass." He gave her a slight sway and she was quiet again.

"And you were so worried. You're a natural." He looked up at Emma her eyes were brimming with a few happy tears and she was smiling broadly at him. "You know, she needs a name."

"She does indeed." Hook stared intently at this small piece of himself and Emma. Created in love and perfect in every way down to her fingernails and soft hairs on her head. Then he thought of all the pain that he and Emma had gone through just to be together and of his daughter kicking and screaming only a few moments after of her arrival in the world.

"Tempest." He announced looking up into Emma's eyes. He watched as she looked from the precious baby wrapped in her blanket to Hook's eyes. "Tempest Dawn, because even after the worst storm there is always a beautiful sunrise."

Emma smiled at him. "Tempest Dawn Jones." She looked over the two of them and smiled to herself, "Yes, I think the name suits her very well."

Hook looked back down at his daughter and brought her close to his face. "Aye, a strong, fighting name...welcome to the world, my bonny wee lass."


End file.
